1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to communications devices, and more specifically to intelligently operating multiple communications devices within an interactive communications system environment.
2. Related Art
Typically, a communications system includes a single device that allows an operator to operate and/or control the communications system. For example, the operator when interacting with the communications system is limited to the features and resources available to the operator by the device.
Operation of the communications system in the manner described above limits the operator to the size and the capabilities of the conventional device when interacting with the communications system. The typical device may be adequate for the operator when performing certain tasks with the communications system such as placing a telephone call. However, the operator may also wish to operate the communications system for other tasks that require additional features and resources that the device cannot provide such as simultaneously browsing the internet and/or reading emails. The operator of the communications system will be limited to the conventional device and cannot add to the features and resources of the conventional device, such as increase the size of the display for the conventional device to provide an example, in operating the communications system.
Thus, there is a need to add additional features and resources to the conventional device when required by the operator while allowing the operator to return to the conventional device when the operator no longer requires additional features and resources. Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.
The invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.